The New Winx
by disneygirl4life
Summary: Bloom and Sky have gotten married and had a beautiful baby girl named Nina. Although the beginning was a lovely journey, the family has learned that one problem could lead to countless others.
1. Chapter 1

Bloom looked out the window at the beautiful kingdom in front of her that she was now the queen of, Eraklyon. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, the sun shined bright on everything and the trees and grass were a beautiful, lushful, green color. However, for some reason the kingdom seemed to be a bit brighter now. It had nothing to do with the sun though. The sound of a baby's laughter made her smile as she turned to face her smiling baby girl sitting inside her crib.

Nina. Nina is her name. She had the same blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and even eyebrow shape as her father, but her facial features matched her mom exactly. How beautiful she looked as she reached her arms up to Bloom with the biggest smile on her face. Bloom felt her heart get warmer, Nina's cuteness just making her feel proud. As she should be.

Bloom leaned down to pick up Nina who was dressed in a baby blue dress with navy blue puff sleeves and a sash that connected to a bow in the back. Bloom placed Nina on her hip and chuckled as Nina grabbed one of Bloom's ginger locks and tried to put it in her mouth.

"No." Bloom told her firmly, as she took the lock of hair away from Nina and threw it over her shoulder. Nina didn't seem phased by it and tried to reach for the same lock behind Bloom's back. Bloom giggled and held Nina up so they were face to face.

"You can't touch mommy's hair like that. Not today." Bloom told her. Nina frowned then giggled, as if she completely understood what Bloom just said.

What's today, you ask? Today was the day Nina was going to be presented to the whole Magic Dimension. Everyone from Eraklyon and Domino were coming to see Nina for the first time since her birth, which was nine months ago on August 12th. Even her grandparents from each side were coming to see their beautiful granddaughter. That's why Bloom was also dressed in a navy blue dress that matched her dress she wore when she became the official princess of Domino (Watch the first movie to understand). Bloom had put her hair in a bun that sat on top of her head with a bang to cover her right eye.

"Can I come in?" Bloom heard the all-to-familiar voice of a certain someone fill the room. Bloom turned around to see her husband and King of Eraklyon, Sky, looking at her and Nina with a smile on his face. His hair resembled the hairstyle he had when the first met, except shorter. His eye's glanced over to Nina, who was still trying to get Bloom's lock from behind Bloom's back. A proud father's smile appeared.

He walked over to Bloom and placed an arm around her waist, while the other one was placed under Nina's head. Seems like just yesterday these to were just teenagers in love who were fighting villains and monsters. Now they were twenty-five years old, married, King and Queen of Eraklyon and parents to the cutest baby in the world.

All the other Winx Club members have also went off on their ways. Stella and Brandon got married and became the King and Queen of Solaria. They had twins, one boy and one girl, who were named Cira and Calvin. The twins had their father's hair but mother's eyes. Flora and Helia got married as well and were living a normal life. They had a daughter named Lilo who had her father's hair and skin color, but her mom's facial features and green eyes. Musa and Riven were married (Surprisingly) and about to give birth to a baby. Tecna and Timmy had got married, but were much more busy on building a school for technology in Zenieth than having a baby. Though, we never know what could happen. Aisha and Nex (Like it or hate it, this is what it is now) were married, but haven't had any babies yet. Maybe their time will come soon.

"Bloom…" Sky's voice bought Bloom back to reality.

"Yes, Sky?" Bloom replied with a huge smile on her face, causing Sky to smile back.

"Are you ready?" Sky asked her. Bloom looked down at Nina who had a pokerface on, but when she made eye contact with her mom, put a huge smile on her face.

"We're ready." Bloom said, referring to her and Nina.

* * *

 **So! This is my first story that I am sure I am going to finish. So a few trivia about my original characters:**

 **Nina's name means 'fire' in Native American language. I forgot which tribe.**

 **Cira's name means 'sun'.**

 **This story is following the RAI and Nick versions of the show.**


	2. What Happened?

Each step Bloom took down the stairs to the ballroom felt as though she was floating on a cloud. She still couldn't believe how much her life as changed. Before she was just a sixteen year old who dreamed of becoming a fairy. Then, as if she was in a dream, she became one. She has Stella to thank, of course. Without her, Bloom wouldn't have known about her powers, would never have attended Alfea and met the Winx, would have never met Sky, would have never found her parents and Daphne and wouldn't have had Nina. Yes, her life has changed in so many ways, but she could never be more grateful.

The family had reached the staircase that led to the ballroom. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and looked up at the new royal family of Eraklyon. The Winx and the Specialists were there too, looking like proud mothers and fathers. Former King Erendor, King Oritel, Queen Marion and Queen Samara were there too, smiling up at the family. Daphne was there as well, smiling like a proud big sister. Bloom looked up at Sky who returned her gaze with a smile. As if communicating telepathically, the two nodded and descended down the stairs.

"May I present, King Sky and Queen Bloom, with their daughter, princess Nina." The announcer said. Everyone clapped, however the Winx were the loudest, as they reached the end of the stairs. The Winx and Specialists ran up to the family without hesitation.

"Oh my gosh! She is so adorable." Stella commented, looking down at Nina.

"She really is." Flora agreed.

"She's perfect, Bloom." Musa said.

"She's a perfect 50/50 of her parents, I must say." Tecna said, being her usual self as always.

"Good job, Bloom. You're a mom, now!" Aisha congratulated Bloom, wrapping her arm around Bloom's shoulder.

Bloom just looked at Nina who seemed to be enjoying the attention she was getting from everybody. Bloom heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see her and Sky's parents looking at them. The Winx and Specialists moved out of the way and walked back to where they were sitting.

"I would like to see my granddaughter, please." Erendor said. Bloom held Nina out to Erendor, who seemed startled at first. It's been a long time since he held a baby as small as Nina. He was afraid he might drop her. But Bloom continued to hold Nina out to him until he took Nina in his own arms and looked down at her.

She was reaching for his beard which now had a few grey streaks, due to age. She pouted when she couldn't reach it the first time and when she tried the second time but failed, she frowned. She was very adorable and Erendor couldn't help but chuckle at her cute attempts to touch his beard.

"I think, it's my turn." King Oritel said as he reached out to take Nina from Erendor. Erendor, although reluctant, eventually gave up Nina to Oritel. Oritel held Nina up so they could be face-to-face and she immediately tried to reach for his nose. Nina seemed to be very curious, trying to touch whatever she can get her hands on.

"Dad…" Daphne dragged out the word, almost as if she was whining. She held her arms out to say she wanted to hold Nina as well. Oritel went to place Nina in Daphne's arms, but everything happened so quickly, no one had time to comprehend.

The castle started shaking and everyone inside the ballroom was panicking trying to find a way out the door. It was if an earthquake was happening. Nina almost dropped from Oritel's hands, if he hadn't had held her close. Then, as if some invisible force did it, Nina was taken from Oritel's hands and placed in a new set of hands.

"Well, well, well, sorry we're late. Traffic jam." Bloom looked up as she heard the voice she has come to hate over the years. She still looked the same, they all looked the same. Same hairstyle, same makeup, even the same outfit. They didn't change one bit. And by taking Nina out of Oritel's hands, proved they still wanted revenge.

"Icy." The word sounded like it was venom coming out of Bloom's mouth. Bloom could feel her body heating up as Icy held Nina as if she was just some sort of toy. Nina's cries were heard all around the ballroom and Bloom was ready to transform and attack Icy and the Trix for even thinking to come here.

"Good to know, you still know my name, Bloom." Icy replied as she held Nina by the waist with one hand. She looked down at the baby as if she was used trash. It just had to be thrown out. Icy had an idea. She pointed her nail at Nina's right eye and glared at Bloom who was now surrounded by her husband, the Winx, and the Specialists.

"Attack me and your baby will become a popsicle." Icy threatened. Bloom looked at the rest of the Winx, who all seemed to know what she was thinking, and nodded.

"Magic Winx, Enchantix!" The Winx announced the transformation together. In one second, the Winx were in their Enchantix forms and were ready to attack the Trix.

"If that's how you want to play…" Icy said and scratched her nail down Nina's whole right eye, making Nina scream and tears come down like waterfalls from her eyes. Icy dropped Nina from her hands, waiting for her to hit the floor.

"Oops, sorry." Icy said with a fake smile before attacking the Winx with ice shards that seemed to appear from her cape.

"Nina!" Bloom called her name and attempted to make a dive for her but Darcy had appeared and pushed Bloom to the ground, stopping Bloom from getting to Nina. Luckily, Sky made a run for it and caught Nina before she hit the ground.

"Guards, take Nina back to her room and make sure no one enters it!" Sky commanded the guards. The guards hurriedly took Nina from Sky's arms and rushed her back to her bedroom.

"That's it!" Bloom yelled. "Dragon's arrow!" Bloom called the name of her attack as an red-orange blast shot from her hand and hit Icy, sending her into the wall.

"Electric Storm!" Stormy announced the name of her attack as she shot a lightning bolt at Flora and Aisha, causing them to drop to the floor.

"Sonic Percussion!" Musa yelled as she shot a fuchsia ray surrounded by fuchsia sound waves at Stormy in return. Stormy landed right by Stella who was just getting ready to attack her when Musa did.

"Optical Darkness!" Darcy said as she shot a purple energy ball at Stella.

"Solar Halo!" Stella called, as she created a round gold aura shield which protected her from the attack.

"Magical Vine Grab!" Flora called as thick golden vines surrounded Icy. Icy wasn't going to go down that easy. She needed to think of a plan and quick. Ha! The baby.

"Flame Storm!" Bloom yelled as she released two igneous storms at Icy causing Icy to fall to the floor next to Stormy who was trying to get up.

"Infinite Echo!" Musa yelled as she released a crescent-shaped purple sonic beam of energy towards Darcy who was getting ready to attack Aisha and Tecna. Darcy landed next to her sisters in defeat.

"Ready girls?" Bloom asked the Winx, though she already knew the answer. The girls stood together as they were about to start their convergence when suddenly, the Trix disappeared into thin air.

"What happened?" Aisha asked, confused. The Winx looked around, but the Trix were no where to be seen.

"They disappeared." Tecna said.

"Obviously." Stella replied, sarcastically.

Bloom was about to say something when she remembered something much more important. Nina! Bloom, without telling the others, rushed quickly to Nina's bedroom, hoping with all her heart that the Trix didn't go there.

Luckily, when she reached Nina's bedroom, Nina was in her crib with Sky and the other Specialists by her side. Bloom walked towards Nina and picked her up, hugging her so tightly, too afraid to let go. When she pulled out, she noticed the scar that ran across Nina's right eye. It was already filled with dried blood.

Bloom took her fairy dust and attempted to heal Nina's scar. However, Nina's scar remained where it was, unchanged.

"What?" Bloom said in a whisper-like voice. How was this possible? It should have healed. Did she do it wrong? Bloom looked up at Sky who was also confused about why Nina's scar didn't disappear. Nonetheless, they hoped the scar would disappear after she got older.

* * *

 **I used Enchantix because it was originally the maximum power a fairy can have. In this story, all the other transformations are only able to be used in certain places like Believix (Earth), Harmonix and Sirenix (Water) Etc.**


End file.
